


We found love

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura try to be naughty, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Azura was waiting for Niles so they could have the night for them, she decide to surprise him





	We found love

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Azura was so shy it's was so weird when Niles proposed to her they didn't talk a lot it's was almost awkward between them but they had feelings for each other.  
Little by little, she began to learn more about Niles and he was wonderful.  
  
She is always happy to see him when he arrives for his routine about see if nothing strange happen near the camp. She has seen that Niles liked when she sings.  
And also what she finds is that she is learning lots of stuff with Niles about sex. He was so adventurous. He was gentle and very serious and helped her for lots of things.  
  
"Milady I'm home" and he kisses her  
  
She returns the kiss  
  
"Welcome Home," she said, she was dressed a little sexy since they had the night for them since Shigure was with Midori and Nina was with Asugi.  
  
"Mmh Milady it's so beautiful," says Niles  
  
Azura blush "You really think this?"  
  
"Oh yes"  
  
"Since we have the night for us why not enjoy it together"  
  
"omg what happen to Azura"  
  
She was laughing and say "You have helped me, Niles, you know how much I love you and you have helped me so much many times during fight and found that I can enjoy many stuff"  
  
They kiss passionately and they made love for a long moment  
  
"I love you Milady, I'm glad that I'm married to you and that I have found you"

"Me too and I'm really happy to be with you"


End file.
